A Little Peace
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Follow up to "A Little Downtime" What happens on Friday and the during the weekend? Rizzles. Cowritten with Googlemouth.
1. Chapter 1

**This for our continuing series. Googlemouth and I are having a blast writing these stories out. This one follows after "A Little Downtime". We do have plans to continue this series.**

**The characters are not ours. They belong to the very talented Tess and the powers that be over at Turner (aka TNT).**

**Reviews make us happy and keep us writing. ;-)**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Janie, Ma says you're not coming to Sunday dinner this weekend. Something about a workshop in New York?" Frankie leaned against his sister's desk, thumbs hooked into the belt of his uniform. "So, seriously, what are you really doing this weekend because I know there's no workshop."<p>

_Well, crap, here we go again. _Jane finished her coffee giving herself sometime to think about it. _I have to tell him something he'll believe and something the other two church ladies listening in on can gossip about without making me look bad. What? Okay, brain, make this a good one._ "I really am going out of town, but it's for something for Ma that I want to surprise her with, you know? So, I told a little white lie. You know how she is. She'd just keep nagging at me until I told her everything if I told her I was leaving town to do something I was pretty sure she'd like." _Half-truth for the win! Assuming she's okay with me being with Maura, she'll totally love the fact I'm dating a doctor._

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" Her little brother raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the two detective's sitting at their desks behind Jane.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Please. If Ma found out you knew, she'd get it out of you in two seconds flat. No way. You're just going to have to wait to see like everyone else. I already told you more than I wanted to." She rolled her eyes. _Hope he buys this._ "So, you're not going to tell her, right? I don't want to spoil the surprise." _Maura and I are going to have to go shopping this week because there's no way I'm not going to give Ma something now. Maybe a necklace? She likes jewelry, and Maura's good at picking that sort of thing out. Of course, Maura's good at doing a lot of things. She's good at her job, good a cooking, good at making things with her hands… actually, she's just good with her hands. I wonder how good she is with her hands when it comes to…_

"Janie, did you hear a word I just said?" Frankie gave his sister's shoulder a push.

"What?" _Crap._

"I said, 'Do you think I should get her something, too?' You're getting her something because next Sunday is her birthday, right? Or did I get the dates mixed up again?"

_Holy crap. A week from Sunday is Ma's birthday. _"Yes, yes, and no. Now, I have to get back to work. I'm leaving right after I get off today, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Call me if something comes up and you need help." Frankie pushed off the desk.

"You're not getting to put your name on my present, Frankie. Get your own." She gave her brother a dirty look. He winked on his way out. "Oh man, this is getting complicated," she mumbled out loud to herself, forgetting for a moment that she was not alone.

"What's getting complicated?" asked Frost as he slid up to neatly replace her empty coffee cup with a full one. With the day Rizzoli had had yesterday, he was all about making today easier on her so that she'd be easier on him. "Anything I can..." He broke off, turning to glance back at Vince Korsak as the big, salt-and-pepper grizzly bear of a man giggled at his computer screen. "...help with?"

"Not unless you can get people to stop asking questions about who I'm doing this weekend." She took the fresh cup of coffee and sniffed it. "Thanks." She took a sip.

One round coffee-colored head and one squarish salt-and-pepper head whipped towards Jane, the latter causing Korsak's desk chair to creak dangerously with the strength of the motion.

Korsak's jaw hung open. It just hung there, like he was waiting for someone to hang a 'Please Recycle' sign from his chin. He thought of Detective Jane Rizzoli as his partner, even though she was - temporarily, he was determined - assigned to someone else at the moment. Jane, he thought of as a niece, or even as sort of a daughter. He teased her without mercy, but at the heart of it, he adored his Jane and wanted her to be happy.

He just hadn't expected her to ever admit, especially at work, that she might have something going on in her life that wasn't related to the work they shared or the family that formed the basis of her every bitching session. Slip of the tongue? Signs pointed to yes. He should probably ignore it to keep from embarrassing her. Then again, what if she'd decided that, after all this time, it might be okay to start sharing more of herself as a person? Maybe he should acknowledge it? This could be his way of letting her know that they saw the significance of the moment and wouldn't crap all over it?

Frost's jaw hung open as well, and, along with his frozen body, made him look like the poster child for deer-in-headlights. He wanted his partner's respect. He liked her, thought she was the best officer in Homicide, and had felt honored to be assigned to her. He'd already learned quite a bit about the job from Jane. Even though he still got sick around dead bodies, he felt he was becoming more of a real detective and not just a very junior tag-along.

He and Jane had an understanding: she taught him everything she could about being an ever-improving homicide detective, and he stayed the hell up out of her personal life. Little co-worker jabs were okay, but actually hitting home with any of them was just not done. Not unless someone (Frost) had really overstepped and you (Jane) wanted to smack the puppy's nose with a newspaper to illustrate and enforce boundaries. He should ignore what she had just said, right? Right? Frost glanced towards Korsak, just barely daring to move enough to do so. Let the one who knew her better take the chance. He stepped backward by about a foot, silently cueing Korsak to take the lead on this particular investigation. The junior partner would observe and learn on this one.

"Uh, Janie?" Korsak began after a few false starts and throat clearings. "Rizzoli, I think your, whatchacallit, Freudian slip is showing."

"My what?" Jane turned around to glare at her ex-partner. "My slip? I'm not wearing a dress." She glanced at Frost, looking for answer. "What is he talking about?"

He didn't want to say. He really didn't want to say. But if there was worse than speaking up out of turn, it was not answering Jane when she wanted you to speak. "Uh, I think..." Frost cleared his throat, too, looking back at Korsak in the way of guys pleading for help. "I think you meant to say you don't want people asking questions about _what_ you're doing this weekend. Right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. I want people to stop asking what I'm doing this weekend." She looked from one man to the other. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"You said who," Korsak pointed out, deciding it was time to help the new kid. "You said you didn't want people asking _who_ you were doing this weekend. We, uh, or anyway _I_ couldn't figure out if you meant to say that."

Jane's jaw dropped, eyes getting wide, color completely leaving her face as her mind raced back over what she had actually said. _Just kill me now._ "I did not!" _I totally did._ "You two are just trying to throw me off my game." _Oh. My. God. How did I let that happen? _"What? You plan this or something? You're trying to get me back for super gluing your pens to the inside of your desk drawers, aren't you?" _Oh __jeez__. Oh man. Oh crap. __Oh__ fu…Maura doesn't like it when I use that word. Well, just… damn it. _"You're going to have to do better than that." She waved her hand in the air. "Whatever, guys. I have work to do, unlike **_some_** people around here." She gave her best menacing glare to Frost. _I have to leave. Now. _She stood up as casually as she was able, picked up her coffee and a folder, and turned to the two men. "In fact, I'm going to go check on the O'Kelley case. Feel free to try to come up with a different conspiracy theory while I'm gone." She gave Korsak a dirty look.

"Our mistake," Frost said smoothly, holding up his hands as if Jane had tried to get up in his space as he walked back to his desk. "Must've misheard. You know how it is, all the noise in here in the bullpen."

Korsak immediately went into back-away-quickly mode as well. "Yeah, nobody here said anything about any guy you might be going out with. Or not. I didn't hear anything, did you, Frost? Nobody heard anything. You're not doing anybody this weekend. Anybody says on Monday that they were with you, we'll punch him right in the mouth."

"Right, and anyway, who has time for _false_ gossip, anyway? Right? We got work to do." Frost bent studiously over his computer, where he began to type away furiously, tracking purchases on their main suspect's credit cards.

"That's what I thought," Jane growled as she strolled out of the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura, I can't believe I did that. What the crap?" Jane groaned before taking a bite of her salad. They were at Jake's for lunch, and the detective was still trying to calm down for her unintentional slip of the tongue. "And what am I going to do about Ma's birthday? I completely forgot. Thank God Frankie came by, or I would have totally missed it. Now I have to get her something super nice. You're going to help me, right? Please say yes." She stabbed at a tomato on her plate, shaking her head. "I don't know if I can face Korsak and Frost for the rest of the day. Can I just go hide under your desk until it's time to go home?"

Maura disguised her giggle with limited success by popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. _Salads were a good idea,_ she thought through her amusement. _You chew the whole time, but don't actually gain weight from all this eating. And it gives me time to think of a non-inflammatory response._ After swallowing she affirmed that yes, she would be pleased to help pick out a gift for Angela's birthday. "But Jane, I don't think you need to hide under my desk. In fact, that would probably be the worst place for you to hide, given the implications if you were to be found there. Unfortunately. Look," she continued, spearing a few spinach leaves and dredging them in the thin oil-and-vinegar dressing that had worked its way to the bottom of her bowl, "from what you've told me, they both think you're going out with a man this weekend. It could be better, but it could be worse, too."

"Yeah, but I'm _not_ going out with a man, and I _don't_ like it that those two think I am. By the time I get back on Monday, the whole freaking station is probably going to think I was rolling around all weekend long with some guy." She moved the leaves around on her plate with her fork, looking for a piece of cucumber. "I hate this."

Maura's lips pursed. _I hate it, too. Can I say that?_ She tried it. "I hate it, too, Jane, but I do understand why you need it for now." _I shouldn't blame her__ alone for the fact that we're in the closet, though. We both thought it was best for now__._ "I thought I needed it, too. We weren't going to share it unless we felt sure there was something to share. If this is just a momentary aberration, we could each lose a lot by letting it be known." _But you would lose so much more than I would. Backup when you need it, camaraderie with your brothers-in-blue, your family... I can't bring you out, if I'm not going to be beside you as you live with the consequences._ She suppressed a sigh. _I want to be there through all the consequences. I'm the pig._ "For what it's worth, Jane... it's not a momentary aberration for me."

"Maura," Jane set her fork down, giving up on lunch, "I've been committed to you for months." _Did I just say that? _"I don't think this is just a phase for me, either." With a more certain hand than she'd often shown, she reached out to grasp the doctor's. "Let's try to take off early. I… I want to show you something." She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, not caring that they were sitting at a table in the middle of Jake's. "I _need_ to show you something."

Stunned, Maura could do little to respond to the kiss, but her breath caught. It was over too quickly for her to do anything but try to dampen the sudden surge of... _joy_ on her face and glance around. She wasn't worried for herself. She didn't have co-workers, really. She had people who worked under her, and she had 'customers', meaning the police who awaited the information she provided for them, but she didn't have actual peers. Few friends. Family... well, she wasn't close to her adoptive parents. Bass probably wouldn't notice. She had, almost literally, nothing to lose, other than Jane. _But Jane is everything. I don't want _**_her_**_ to lose anything._

Jane had said something. What was it? "Early," she replied faintly before coming to herself again. "Yes. I want to take off early, too. I just need to gather my findings from this morning and give them to Detective Crowe for his case, and then I can leave. What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise. I have a few things to finish up first. It'll take me a couple of hours. Why don't you do your thing, go home, change into something comfortable, and take care of Bass? Maybe you can wear those jeans with the worn knee that I know you like to wear when you think no one can see you?" Jane stood, pulling Maura up with her. "It's okay to look happy when your girlfriend kisses you. I'm told it's a good thing when that happens." She let go of the other woman's hand, waiting for her to gather her things so they could leave.

Maura _did_ look happy. She was such an open book, heart-on-sleeve woman, blushing as prettily as a Disney princess having her first kiss, as she gathered up her purse and cardigan and followed Jane outside. Impulsively she skipped to catch up with Jane, snagging the detective's arm to hold as they walked back to the station. "I'll wear the jeans," she murmured. "And... anything else you like." She didn't let go of her friend's arm; people at the station had long been accustomed to their friendly handsiness, so changing it now would have given rise to speculation. She only wanted people speculating when and if _Jane_ didn't mind it.

"I'm taking Joe to Ma and Pop's. I'm going to tell them you wound up having to go with me to the conference this weekend. When I come get you, expect to be gone for a while, at least until midnight. So, wear something you'll be comfortable in and," Jane chewed on her lip as she thought about it, "as cold you can get, layers would probably be good." She held the door open for the doctor as they entered the station. "Where we're going, no one's going to see us, so just be comfortable, okay?"

Maura's head tilted as she tried to puzzle out the clues, but it didn't work, so she merely nodded acceptance of the terms. "Should it be comfortable enough to go out and do yardwork," meaning sloppy, "or comfortable for going on a date that ends in ice skating?" meaning dressy.

"Yardwork." Jane smirked. _That's all you get, Dr. Isles. Go ahead, just try reading what I'm thinking based on my facial muscles. I dare you. Because, right now, I'm thinking about what those jeans are going to look like in a pile someplace._ He eyes ran over the doctor. "I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

A tiny little noise happened somewhere in the back of Maura's throat as she scanned Jane's face for more information. _She wants me. God, I want her to have me. Does it really matter what I wear? Please, Jane, don't make me wear it for long. _"Mmhm. Meet you at my place, as soon as I finish this paperwork, call Bass's caregiver, and find some yardwork clothes."

Fastest. Paperwork. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in a pair of worn jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt, Jane pulled up to Maura's house in a black pickup truck. She hopped out, closing the door with a bit of slam in her hurry to get to the front door. She fumbled the key, finally opened the door, and stepped inside. "Maura?" She was already walking inside, not bothering to hear the answer. "Are you ready to go? It's a long drive."

Maura wasn't there, but her voice came floating out faintly over the sound of running water. "Coming! Just let me wash my hands." Momentarily the water shut off. Another three or four minutes later, the woman in question came into view, a little breathless and pink from the hurry she was in to get to Jane. So much so, in fact, that her belt had missed a loop. "Does this look suitable?"

She wore the jeans that Jane had mentioned, fitted and dark, though slightly worn at one knee where it had caught on something or other, and little black boots that were probably supposed to be work boots, but were just too cute to qualify. Atop was a black mock turtleneck, clingy enough to advertise its excellent quality, but it too was worn, and over all a bright red button-up flannel shirt. Apparently, for Maura, "work clothes" were what happened when "good clothes" needed to be downgraded and replaced with new good clothes, not proper work clothes that were made for actual work.

"Yeah, that's perfect." _Flannel? Too easy. _A broad smile on her face, Jane closed the distance between them to give Maura a kiss. "Just one thing's off here." Her hands ran down the smaller woman's frame to stop at her belt buckle. "But, we can fix it." She deftly unbuckled the belt and pulled it off the doctor in a surprisingly quick motion. "You missed a belt loop." Her smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Want me to help you put this back on?" She held the belt up between them.

Inexplicably, Maura's face turned a deep, dusky pink. "Oh, god, I didn't... No, I can do it. I was just h-hurrying. Give it." She took the belt back and turned quickly around to put it back on, this time correctly, though her fingers fumbled more than once. She turned back around, now mostly composed. "Shall we?"

"Yup." Jane laughed out loud. "Pink is a good color on you, Babe." Without waiting for the inevitable response, she turned to leave. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder as she opened the front door.

Without a word, Maura ducked through the door, still embarrassed. She did, however, give Jane a quick, furtive smile so that the detective would know she was still there, still with her.

"You look good in red, Maur. You should wear it more often." Jane allowed herself to fully appreciate the woman locking the door, not caring if she was caught ogling a bit. "I mean, I wouldn't normally think of you in flannel," _I can't help myself. _"but, I guess we all have to be our stereotypes sometime, right?" Turning to the truck, she hurried over to the passenger's side to open the door and offer a hand. "Sorry it's so far off the ground, but I did warn you to wear something comfortable."

Maura took the proffered hand and stepped up into the cab, though she didn't meet Jane's eyes for more than a fleeting glance. "I wear it when I visit my family's winter cabin," she explained, subdued and quiet and still red enough that the flannel shirt's solid crimson color clashed with her cheeks. "I don't mind the height... of this... truck?" She was momentarily distracted from whatever was on her mind, enough to swing her legs in, shut the door, and wait for Jane to come in and sit in the driver's seat. "Where did you get this?"

"Would you believe it belongs to Tommy? We've been keeping it in storage, and I've been keeping the tags and inspection up on it because we use it sometimes." She shrugged as she started the engine. "It's not like he uses it much, and, right now, he's not using it at all." She turned around to back the massive vehicle out of the driveway. "So, you going to tell me why you're still as red as your shirt?"

_Drat._ Maura had known that Jane would spot her embarrassment, but hoped that she wouldn't ask. Maura hadn't yet come up with a deflection that she felt would work. "Um. I just..." She hurriedly rifled through her mind for something that was true. "My belt. When you took my belt. And because it was necessary." Not all the truth, but some of it. "I'm not used to being awry in my clothing."

"Yeah, I know," Jane gave a side glance to the woman next to her, "So, what were you doing in the bathroom when I got there anyway?" She smirked. _I could take a guess…_

The color, which actually _had_ faded a little bit, returned full force to Maura's face. "Washing my hands, as I told you," she said in what she hoped were lofty tones, making a point of looking out her passenger side window at her neighborhood passing by and giving way to different looking places.

"You're doing that thing where you only tell me half the truth." Jane laughed as she flipped the radio on and classical music started playing lightly in the background. "You were relieving a little… tension before I got there, weren't you?"

Maura said nothing. Her lips pressed together as she stared steadfastly out the window. Stared. Stared. Her face remained fully colored, nearly purple by now. But eventually she let slip a tiny giggle, which turned into a hilarious one, and then an open belly-laugh. "I... W-well... ALL RIGHT!" she finally admitted when she caught her breath and glanced in Jane's direction. "_Yes!_ Okay?" Her giggles petered out, for the most part, but returned off and on. "But Jane, honestly, haven't you? We've spent _one_ night apart since... since you got sick, and that night I even dreamed about you, but I woke up too fast, and then... I didn't want to go into this weekend as... keyed up as I have been." Another giggle. "And thank you for not getting there two minutes before you did."

_I knew it!_ Jane snorted. "Yeah, sure, I have great timing like that." She chuckled, her eyes dancing with humor. "Well, it's good to know you're human. I thought I was the only one about to pull my hair out." She held her right hand out across the bench seat to offer it. _Probably should throw her a bone. That was kind of mean even for me. _"And, yeah, if it makes you feel any better, I took some me time before I drove over, not that it helped a lot." Rolling her eyes, she grunted. "Or at all. You know, you don't have sit over there. There's a seat belt in the middle of the seat, too."

"If I sat beside you," Maura countered as she came down a little from her embarrassment and giggle fit, "we'd get into an accident, because there's no way I could keep my hands to myself. Now, where are we going?"

"Still not telling you, but get ready because it's a long drive." Jane pulled into a gas station as she spoke. "In fact, I'm thinking we should grab some supplies. You want something to drink or snack on? Maybe some chocolate?" She parked the truck, turned it off, and unbuckled but didn't get out just yet. "Actually, before we go inside," she leaned over and captured the doctor's lips for a long series of kisses.

Maura had started to open her door, but upon being kissed, let go to focus on what was much more important, scooting right up to Jane to fling her legs across the other woman's lap, enfold her in her arms, and keep her there as long as she could. _This isn't right. Not at a gas station. Not in a truck. But don't make me stop yet._

_I love how she fits._ It was Jane that pulled back first. "You're right. You shouldn't sit next to me. We'll never make it there." She pushed a few errant hairs from the honey blonde's face. "Babe, if you can't sit next to me, you definitely can't sit in my lap while I'm driving. But, I promise you can sit wherever you want on me as soon as we get there." She waggled her eyes, the classic Rizzoli grin making an appearance on her face.

The look on Maura's face would have made a woman of less self-control forget whatever they'd come to the gas station to get; if not, then surely the sight of her dragging her thumb across that full bottom lip to remove the wet traces of their kisses. But not Jane. Maura was both frustrated and grateful that her girlfriend was more contained than that. Than she was, herself. "What supplies do we need?" she asked as she summoned her native poise, remembering - just barely - why they'd come here.

"I'm thinking some coffee for me, whatever drink you want for you, some bottles of water, and," Jane let out a shuddering breath, "a gigantic bag of chocolate. What do you think?" _I'm going to need about a ton, maybe two. __Jeez__… hormones, you can get in check anytime now._

"Yes," Maura replied, finally leaving the truck on somewhat shaky legs.

In short order, all supplies were bought, they were back on the road, and they were both munching on the chocolate supply now sitting between them. "We've got about two hours. You can put the radio on whatever. It's satellite. By the time we make it there, it'll probably be near dusk."

Maura turned on the radio as requested and picked a station that seemed perfect for a long drive, a mix of everything from Top 40 to country to oldies, soft rock to heavy metal. She unwrapped a piece of chocolate to hand to Jane, so that the driver's attention and hands remained on the road and steering wheel, respectively. "Two and," she checked her watch, "three-quarters hours from Boston. Yardwork clothes. Yet, no additional clothes packed or supplied, which _probably_ means we're not staying overnight..."

"We'll see what happens when we get there."


	4. Chapter 4

The drive was pleasant. The company was amazing. The chocolate was very welcomed.

Just as Jane predicted, it was nearing dusk as the truck pulled onto a dirt road in the countryside they had been driving through. The road was little more than a trail made by vehicles that had driven the same path over and over again for several years. At first, there was nothing but a thick wooded area on either side. After a few miles, it opened up to green open fields on either side. A few miles more, and Jane turned onto another path similar in wear that took them up an incline.

Finally, Jane came to a stop on small bluff that overlooked the open land. The space was just big enough to safely hold the truck with a few feet of land on either side for good measure. Jane smiled, inhaling deeply as she turned the motor off. "We're here."

"Where is 'here'?" asked Maura as she gazed around. "I mean, other than extremely beautiful and open. What is the significance of this place?"

"When I was a kid, I had a friend whose dad had horses they would ride out here. I always like it, you know? The freedom of riding a horse and how pretty this place is. Come on," Jane slid out of the truck, walked around the back, and dropped the tailgate. She waited for Maura to follow before jumping in the back of the very clean truck bed and opening the large bag that had been sitting in the back.

"He was my best friend when I was a teenager." She continued on as she pulled blankets and pillows out to arrange them into a pallet in the bed of the truck. "We did everything together. A lot of people thought we were dating. We weren't. He was just a really good friend." She finished making the pallet and turned to offer Maura a hand. "He was gay. I'm talking rainbows and unicorns gay. I didn't care, but there were a lot of people who seemed to." She sat down, back against one side of the bed. "When we were 18, something really horrible happened to him, and he didn't survive it… neither did his dad." She frowned, eyes distant at the memories. "His father," she cleared her throat, "he knew something might happen. They didn't have any relatives. It was just the two of them. In his will, he left the place to me and set up a trust fund to help keep up the property taxes and upkeep. It basically runs itself, which means I have someone bushhog it every now and then, and I keep the government from coming in to take it. I sold the horses. It didn't seem right to keep them after."

Jane's eyes ran over the horizon as if she was looking for something. "I come here sometimes if I want to get away. All those times you can't find me? I'm here. I come here and just sort of drift for a little while. I think about my friend. How brave I think he was. He was open about being gay long before it was even close to safe to be open about that sort of thing. I remember the talks we had here where he tried to get me to come out, too." She shrugged. "I was too scared. But, when I was with him, I wasn't. He had this way of giving other people a sense of strength." She shook her head, "It's hard to explain. But, this place… it's the only place I feel peaceful and safe." She reached out, taking Maura's hand. "Well, until I met you anyway." She gave a weak smile. "I wanted to take you here to share it because I want to share who I am with you. I want to _be_ with you, Maura, and I want you to know about my private places because I want them to be yours."

Listening to Jane talk, getting to watch her face as dusk deepened to night, without having to come up with something to say to excuse the fact that she was there, listening, watching, and enjoying Jane... It was a pleasure of a new category. Maura did not respond verbally for quite some time. Instead, she simply gave every ounce of her attention to her friend, her girlfriend. She wasn't a passive audience, but an active one, for all her subtlety of purpose: her mind recorded not just what was said, but everything she could see in Jane as she spoke. She would be the witness that created permanence for this shared memory.

But, after, she did want to speak, and she didn't want to offer information. There couldn't be a history lesson about this territory that would mean more than Jane's history in this place, no discussion of the evolution of equines or the grasses that grew here or the winds that blew here. What in the world could she possibly say that would come close to an equal offering? It was spoken, before Maura realized that she'd said it, before she realized that it was the right thing to give someone who gave something so personal.

"I love you, too, Jane."

At first, Jane said nothing. In fact, she didn't move, not a muscle, but, as the words seeped in, she smiled. Without a sound she leaned forward to kiss Maura, pulling her down so they were both lying on the pallet. Several passionate moments later, the dark haired brunette pulled back to look at the incredible woman in her arms. "The cabin is about five minutes from here, but we're safely alone."

"Are we?" Maura asked, just to make sure, then gave herself over to the rapture of getting to hold Jane fully, kiss her deeply. "Do you... Do we need the cabin, or...?" she asked, ignoring the sky's majestic canopy overhead, scattered with its crowding of stars, so different from what one could see above the well-lit city they both knew. The stars she wanted to view were not far away, not in the heavens, but right here, so near, within the chocolate-black of Jane's eyes.

"Yes, we are, and, no, we don't," Jane whispered as she ran a finger lightly over the jawline of the woman now lying beneath her.

"_Good_." Maura shifted only slightly, but it made a profound difference: this was 'their' position, the one in which, with little variation, they had awakened almost every time they shared a bed, at some point in the night or first thing in the morning. One hand stroked along Jane's temple, down past the back of her ear to her neck, throat, shoulder, along that slender arm, and then she opened her palm to Jane's for a brief press before letting her wrist fall to the truck bed. _Pin me_, the motion said. _Hold me. Take me._

_Finally._ It was the last coherent thought Jane had before at last giving in and taking what she had wanted for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of birds chirping woke Jane with a start. _Stupid alarm clock. I'm going to shoot it. I don't care how much Maura loves that thing._ She opened one eye and smiled, realizing where she was. _Oh right. Don't know how we made it back to the cabin, but glad we did. She looks good in nothing but a quilt. _The smile grew as she looked down at the sleeping form wrapped around her.

As the morning sun streamed through the windows, Jane took in the sight of disheveled honey blonde hair, the expanse of smooth skin left uncovered by the twisted bed sheet and quilt, and the feel of warmth that radiated from the body resting on her and from within. _I want to get used to this. I like this feeling._

She absentmindedly ran light patterns across Maura's back. _This…what is…? Oh. Well, that makes sense. _She chuckled to herself. _Duh, Janie. You knew that already. _"I love her." She whispered to herself, a sense of wonder playing in her quiet words.

"She loves you back," murmured the curvy blonde, voice blurred as she was just crossing from sleep into wakefulness. She was smiling even before she had been aware of the world around her, before light had penetrated her eyelids, before birdsong reached her ears, before she knew anything but the scent and feel of the woman upon whom she had sprawled. Her body slowly dragged itself from one comfortable position to another, her thigh falling between Jane's in unintentional reversal of the posture they had taken into sleep. She kissed the collarbone beneath her cheek and said with feeling, "Good morning, love."

"Hey," Jane kissed Maura's forehead. _Love? That's… kind of scary but kind of cool. Yeah, I could totally get used to this. _"did you sleep okay?"

"Mm," Maura confirmed, but as usual felt the need to qualify her statement. "I think so. I was unconscious most of the time, so I can't be sure. What I do know is that I had the best company I've ever had, and right now I feel like... Well, showering, actually. Except that I didn't bring any clothes, or my toothbrush, or..."

"Got you covered. I keep the place stocked. It's not the Hilton, but I think you'll live. Toothbrushes are under the sink along with towels. I keep a couple of changes of clothes here, too. Sometimes it rains and I wind up getting muddy. You know, stuff happens." She gave a gentle shrug. "Or, we can throw our clothes in the washer out back and hang them up to dry. I've got a robe around here somewhere, not that we really need one." She smirked. _Because, you know, if I had it my way, you'd be naked all the time anyway._ "Up to you. I'm game, but we'll have to go into town eventually. I don't have anything but coffee and cereal bars in the kitchen."

Maura gave Jane one long, last, full-body hug before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. As she performed her morning ablutions, all but the shower, Maura thought it over. Jane was right. This wasn't the Hilton, but it was a far cry from carrying needed items in a backpack and hiking to your site, waking up to wipe the dew off your face and shake the snakes out of your sleeping bag. Best of all, no one knew they were here. No one would come to their door and walk in, demanding help for their problems or answers as to why they weren't fully dressed in the middle of the day. Other than a food run, she surmised that the pair of them could remain blissfully half-dressed or better until they had to leave Sunday night.

After rinsing the toothpaste from her mouth, Maura checked the mirror. Did she look different? She felt different, and yet not different, too. _Maybe what's changed in me isn't something that will ever show in a mirror?_ They'd hardly been virgins, and Maura suspected she wasn't the only woman who had been fortunate enough to share Jane's bed and body - she was just too good to be entirely untaught - nor was Jane the only woman she'd bedded. But for her, it was an entirely new experience. Sex was... just sex, she realized, and now knew the difference that some well-meaning people had attempted to explain to her before. Previous encounters had relieved tension and made her feel physically fulfilled. So had this one, but the physical reality was entirely secondary. The more important touching had been mind to mind; the real orgasms had happened within her soul. She smiled. _Ah, there it __is, _she thought as she spotted the difference in herself at last.

Maura turned on the water to let the shower warm up, then poked her head out the door. "You know, we should save whatever hot water we can." Pause. "By which I mean I'd like you to come in with me."

Jane laughed as she flicked the coffeemaker on. "Right, be there in a sec." _I wonder how long I can keep her from putting anything on?_ She stopped just outside of the open bathroom door. _Dear God, I get to see her soapy and naked. How did my life turn out this awesome?_ A smile plastered on her face, she stepped inside the small room. "I'm going to brush my teeth, and I'll be right in."


	6. Chapter 6

The food run was bound to happen, and Jane decided to talk Maura into picking up a few things that Jane knew Maura would never agree to if they were in Boston, and Jane was practically giddy at the idea of getting to eat things like real bacon and pumpkin pancakes for the few days she could get away with it.

"Fine, but I draw the line at peanut butter and bacon sandwiches," Maura said with a stern voice beneath her open grin as she stood on the cabin porch, naked as the day she was born, brushing her hair and enjoying the morning air. Jane had been right: no tan lines. Apparently she went all-out when she had access to warmth, sunshine, and whatever she considered to be enough privacy. "And nothing with whipped cream on it. I'm fairly certain you'd come up with uses for it that would actually be more enjoyable without having to clean up the mess afterward. Also," she continued, overriding the objection she could sense building in the woman who stood nearby, "I don't want you to be under the entirely mistaken impression that _all_ I want to do this weekend is make love with you." She set down the hairbrush on the deck railing and turned to wrap her arms around Jane, who was cheating by already being dressed. "A substantial portion of it, but not all."

"Fine," Jane gave a little pout, "but I can't promise I won't strip you when we get back from this food run." She ran her hands down a smooth curve of back. "I like you like this." With a smirk, she leaned forward to gently nip at the inviting neck before her. "You're going to make us talk about our feelings, aren't you?" Her voice was muffled against Maura's pulse point.

Maura's back arched. She had come outside to get a better look at what the previous night had only shown her by starlight, and to enjoy the morning in a way that she could not do in her own front yard in the city (though now that she was thinking about it, the back yard should be fair game - _must remember to try that when we get back_). Now that Jane was dressed and she was still in her altogether, however, she found that she quite liked the sensation of Jane's clothed body on her skin. _That's another thing we should do more often._ "Not if you'd rather talk about something else," Maura replied after a long moment in which she simply enjoyed the sensations and circumstances. "I just think that since we have the leisure to do both, we should take advantage of this beautiful, peaceful place in every way we can." One arm snuck around Jane's back to hold the two of them together while her other hand moved aside the taller woman's collar to nuzzle and nibble at the smooth, gorgeous skin there.

"You keep doing that," a groan escaped as Jane's hands flexed against Maura's bare form, "and we'll never make it to town for food." _Probably could just survive on coffee, breakfast bars, and Maura for at least a couple of days though. Mmmm… yeah, no, we should probably get food. _Sighing, she pulled back to give some space. "I meant it when I said I want you to know me, so, if you have questions, I'm willing to answer them." Her eyes ran down to Maura's lips and then further down. She cleared her throat. "Either you go put clothes on so we can go to town, or I take you here on the porch. Pick one….Quickly."

The strength of Maura's response surprised her. "Um," she hesitated for a little too long, then got a grip and subsided. "Maybe I'll go get dressed now. We can get food, talk on the way there and back, and then, Detective, I think I'll take you up on your offer of lewd conduct." She was not the shy prude that many would have expected her to be, not even as reserved as Jane had expected - and Jane had known already that she carried a shaving kit in her purse just in case an opportunity should arise, so her expectations had been quite different from those of most people who thought they knew Maura. There was a little bit of a freak hidden beneath all the sophistication and glamour, and it needed very little coaxing to be brought out. As often as not, it was her own idea, in fact. "Here, or anywhere else you like. Right after we get some food. We're going to need to keep our strength up."

"Anywhere? Careful there, Dr. Isles." eyebrow raised, smirk becoming a permanent fixture on Jane's face, she turned to watch the sway of hips pass her by. "I'm just going to stay out here," _Because, if I don't, we're really not going to leave…ever._ "You come out when you're ready. I'm going to walk around here in the front."

* * *

><p>Jane was sitting in the truck with the windows down when Maura stepped outside, fully clothed much to Jane's disappointment. <em>Dude, really? You knew she was going inside to get dressed. Man, those jeans look good on her.<em> Eyes following Maura's walk, Jane leaned over and opened the passenger's door. "You," she said as the doctor hopped in, taking the offered hand to help steady her, "are sitting in the middle of this seat where you belong."

This time, Maura did exactly as instructed, belting herself in right up next to Jane and placing one leg on either side of the gear shift. _Your idea, lover,_ she thought, _and now I _**_am_**_evil. _She refrained, however, from stroking her hand along Jane's knee and thigh during the drive to town. Simply resting it there was enough.

As they passed by the turnoff to where they had stopped the night before to look out over the wide meadow and make love for the first time, Maura sighed happily. Then she wondered aloud, "What was his name?"

"My friend?" At the nod yes, Jane grunted. "Jason Johnson, but he went by JJ." She sighed, eyes trained on the road. One hand on the gearshift, the other on the steering wheel, she concentrated on internal thoughts for a moment. _Manual transmission + hand on gearshift + girlfriend straddling said gearshift + conversation about JJ = weird mix of feelings. JJ would so totally love this right now. He always got a kick out me being confused, awkward, or embarrassed… or all three at the same time, which Maura seems to be able to do to me more than most. _"He'd like you, I think. He always thought I needed someone who could throw me off my game and remind me that I'm not as awesome as I think I am."

Maura's calf brushed Jane's when it was on the gas pedal, as she'd intended, though she was careful to keep it from being in the way. Just a little here-I-am for the sake of comfort, for both their sakes. "I like it, too," she admitted unnecessarily. "You show me more of yourself when you're a little startled and can't quite get your mask back on. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable, just a little... a little more aware, maybe? I don't know how to express that very well. But for what it's worth, Jane, I like it when you do that to me, too. I like being a little bit nervous with you. Is that an odd thing to say? I like it because it means you're pushing me, and we're growing. Together. I've always liked it when you do that. If JJ liked that, too, then I think I would have liked him very much."

"You probably would have gotten along really well. Too well; I'm betting you would have ganged up on me a lot. But, mostly, I think he'd be happy that I finally found someone that makes me more," the brunette's lips formed a straight line as she searched for the right phrasing, "Let me try this again. I think it's pretty safe to say you're not the first woman I've been with." She sighed as if just admitting the fact aloud had taken great effort. "JJ knew that. There were some flings in high school he knew about. No one else, but _he_ knew. He used to say, 'Janie, you know you'd be happy like this all the time if you'd just admit that you really only like girls.' And I would tell him to shut up or something else just as stupid and noncommittal. He told me one time, 'It's okay to be different as long as you know why you're different and you can accept who you are. You, Janie, don't accept who you are, and I think one of these days, you're going to find a girl who just rolls you so bad that you can't help but admit who you are. She's going to be amazing. You just watch. When that day happens, you had better introduce me to her as you girlfriend.'" She swallowed, gently chuckling at the memory. "He'd want to meet you, Babe."

Hazel eyes turned misty. "I wish I could have met him, too. You've gotten so brave, just to get this far, and someone who loved you as much as he must have done would be so proud of you for it. I admit, I'd also like to hear you say that. Or to say it myself, for you to hear. Someday."

"Maura, I've called you my girlfriend a few times, but I think you've been too distracted to notice it when it happens. When I was sick, I asked for a name to give our relationship, and we said 'girlfriend'. When you kicked that guy's ass, I told you I thought it was awesome that my girlfriend was such a badass. When I kissed you in the middle of Jake's, I told you it was okay to look happy when your girlfriend kisses you." Jane shook her head in amusement. "You can say it because it's true. You _are_ my girlfriend as far as I'm concerned, unless you don't want to be."

"I heard you all those times, and I loved hearing it. But I meant," Maura replied as she turned a little in her seat, "getting to tell someone else that you're my girlfriend. I want you to hear how proud I am when I say it. I want you to know how honored I feel that you choose to be with me. But that will wait. I'm patient." _How long have we both wanted this? Was it instantaneous for you, too? That's patience, my gorgeous girlfriend. Geological patience_.

"I'm getting there. I'm just not there yet, but," Jane let out a long, slow breath, "I think I'm getting there. When I do get there, we're going to go visit him, okay?" _I promised._

Maura's head tilted. "Okay, sweetie... but I thought you said he was dead."

"He is. He and his father, Stephen, are buried on the land not far from the cabin." Jane gave another deep sigh. "Can we talk about something else? We're almost there, and I don't want be crying when we pull up at the general store. The whole town has about 300 people in it. It'll spread like wildfire if someone thinks I've been bawling like a 6 year old." She grimaced. _Last thing I need is for these folks to think I'm soft. But… I don't mind them thinking other things._

Maura fell compliantly silent for a moment, but when they did pull up to the general store, she unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly took Jane's hand, holding her in the truck for just a little longer. "Jane, wait. I hope this doesn't make you cry, but if it does, just sit in here with me for a minute, and people can think whatever they want about what we're saying." She waited until Jane acceded to her request before continuing. "JJ and his father are dead. I wish they weren't, too, because they were clearly so important for you. But if you believe that any part of them still exists in the universe, some reason to visit their burial site, some reason to keep a promise to them, then it makes sense to believe that they exist everywhere else as well. Doesn't it?"

Her fingers laced through the longer, tanner ones she had come to love so much, to know so well. "Or at the very least, that whatever remains must remain on the land they cared for and in the home where they lived. "Which means that you've already introduced me to them. Last night, when we lay together under the sky, JJ must have seen us. When you spoke about him to me last night and again this morning, he would have heard you remembering him. He would have seen you holding me, and heard me telling you that I love you, and he would know that you became brave, like him. Brave enough to stretch your limits, bit by bit, but also brave enough to acknowledge that you still _have_ limits, and that you have to stretch them when you're ready for each new step. He knows that you're loved, Jane, that someone treasures you, and he knows that you've trusted me with all of this."

One long, deep breath later, Jane responded quietly, "I promised, and I have to keep it even if it's just for me. I never broke a promise to JJ, and I don't intend to start. He had enough promises broken when he was alive." She glanced down at their hands. "I'm going to get out of this truck now because, if I stay in here, I'm going to break completely down, and I don't want to do that in town. Like I said, it's a small town. No one from Boston ever comes here, but I do, and they know me here." She gave a humorless smile. "Well, they know I was JJ's friend and I own the old Johnson place. They don't know what I do for a living, who my family is, or who I'm dating. They do know I can shoot really well, and I can hold my own in a bar fight." She glanced up, apology in her eyes. "Long story. I'll tell you some other time, I promise." She gave Maura's hand a little squeeze before pulling free. "So, like I said, I'm going to get out of this truck, and you're getting out with me, and we're going to go buy all sorts of really bad stuff for us, and I'm going to act like me here because that's one of the things JJ always said he'd like to see me do – act like me. I didn't get what he meant until this morning, but I get it now. I don't think I can do it in Boston… yet. But, I can here." She sniffed. "So, ready?"

Again, Maura reached over to squeeze Jane's hand. "I'm ready," she said, attempting to make it sound light even though it was in reality quite serious. She _was_ ready. For anything. She closed the truck door behind her and scooted up to walk right beside Jane, hand hanging down in case Jane felt like taking her bravery for a small test drive.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, if it isn't Jane Rizzoli. Come up for a 'weekend getaway', have you?" The old man behind the counter of the store gave a wide, semi-toothless grin. "Oh, and who is this pretty little thing you got with you?"

"Good to see you again, too, Bobby." She held the door until Maura could step inside. "She's taken. Hands off." Jane stuck her tongue out at the man who just laughed in return.

"Good thing, too. I was about to work my magic on her. You going to introduce me or just act like a monkey all day?" He walked around the counter to greet the two women.

"Yeah, I'm on it. Don't rush me, old man," Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura, this is Robert Lee Honeycutt, aka Bobby, dirtiest old man in the county." Her eyes twinkled, a smile finally taking hold on her face again. "Bobby, this is Maura Isles. Behave yourself. She's a woman of refinement."

"Unlike you," he laughed at Jane's look of annoyance. "Don't listen to Miss Jane here. I'm not the dirtiest old man in the county. I'm the dirtiest old man in the state." He winked at the honey blonde as he took her hand and bent over to kiss the back of it. "Pleased to meet you Miss Maura."

Maura laughed goldenly and permitted the hand kiss. "Just Maura. It's a pleasure, Bobby. I apologize for my immunity to your no doubt devastating charms. How does one earn the title of dirtiest old man in the... anywhere, actually, if I may be so bold as to ask?" It was a safe question; Jane never would have made such a claim in front of someone she actually mistrusted with the bounds of propriety.

"I can't tell you _that_ little secret, I'd have to show you, and, if I showed you, you'd have to just drop whoever has you and come on home with me." He let go of Maura's hand and stuck both of his in the front pocket of his coveralls. "Miss Jane here says you're taken, so I better not show you. I'd hate to take as good looking of a woman as you are away from anyone. They might come after me with a pitchfork."

"Or a gun," Jane grumbled as Maura said the same words with a grin. She was enchanted by the self-proclaimd dirty old man.

"That, too." Bobby agreed, nodding his head once in agreement. "You two come here for something particular or just to make my day better? You know the girls here aren't as pretty as you two are."

"Really?" Jane rolled her eyes again. "We need a few things, and, before you ask, I know my way around, thanks. So, no, we don't need the grand tour. We'll be back up at the front in a couple, okay?" She stepped next to Maura, wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her toward the back of the store. "Come on, Babe, turn around so Bobby can say something about our asses as we walk back to the bacon."

"You really know how to make an old man's day, Miss Jane," the older man smiled wider.

Maura's laugher pealed out as she gave a mockery of a slap to Jane's arm, trying to look scandalized, but failing miserably. She lowered her voice as they wandered between the aisles featuring pancake mixes, breakfast cereals, and canned goods. "Did you mean for him to know, or not know?"

"Good question," Jane said as she picked up a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. _Just be me. Just be me. Just be me._ "Whipped cream is out… sadly," she pursed her lips in thought as she went over the items they were carrying. "I guess this is all we need for today and tomorrow morning. Come on, let's go check out."

"That was quick. You sure you two don't want to walk around a little bit more for me?" Bobby was leaning against the front of the counter.

"One show per store visit." Jane looked at him expectantly until he pushed off the counter to let her and Maura put their items down. "Bobby, you got any of the good stuff back there?"

"Depends, you got a badge?" He asked as he came to a stop on the other side of the counter.

"Yes." Jane raised an eyebrow in defiance.

"Bet you think you're funny, Miss Jane." He narrowed his eyes for a second and then grinned. "We all know you're some kind of lawyer or something. One of these days, we're going to find out what you do, and, when I figure out what strip club you work, I'm going to get me a front row seat."

Though a side trip through the other aisles would have been entertaining, Maura elected to forego the detour and caught up to Jane, stifling a giggle at Bobby's entirely mistaken assumption. _If only he knew how enticing she can be without resorting to costumes and stage lighting and music._

"Oh, nice." Jane gave him a glare. "You got it or not?"

"Yeah, I got some of the good stuff back here. How much of it do you want for you and your girlfriend? Pint? Two pints?" He squatted down behind the counter, pulling a key from somewhere in his coveralls. "Pint's $25. Two pint's will cost you $35. I got a special going on right now."

"$25 for a pint? Highway robbery!" Jane scoffed. "My girlfriend's never had the stuff before, so better stick with a pint." _He called it. I'm going with it. Just be me, right? Right. _She wrapped her arm around Maura's waist again.

Maura blushed prettily, but rested comfortable under Jane's arm, her own slipping around the taller woman's lower back. "A pint of what, Jane? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." Just for fun, she sent Bobby a wink. A dirty old man had to get his kicks somewhere.

"Moonshine, Babe, and I'm sure you can, too. But we're only going to be here for a little while and this stuff gets stout the longer it sits around." Jane turned her head to kiss Maura's temple. "Maybe, if we decided to come up for a week or something, okay?"

"You visit JJ yet?" Bobby set a pint sized mason jar full of a clear liquid on the counter with the rest of the items.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there." Jane's face twitched slightly, the only hint in her mask that the comment had bothered her. "Bobby," Jane quietly explained to Maura, "is as close to a grandfather as JJ had."

"Yup. He was one of the good ones," he started ringing up the items and bagging them, "like that one you got your arm wrapped around, Miss M. You keep an eye on that one, she's likely to get into all kinds of trouble if you don't. I remember a time when she and JJ went off to the old Wharton place and…"

"And Maura doesn't really need to hear that story, thanks." A blush was starting to color the brunette's face. "Really, Babe, it was nothing… just something about a bull, some bees, and a pond. No big thing." _I'm going to get him back for that, I swear. _"You really don't want hear a boring story about when your…um," _No, Janie. _"When your girlfriend was a teenager, right? Yeah, didn't think so." She plowed through to, hopefully, keep Maura from asking.

"Don't worry, Bobby, I intend to keep my friends close, my enemies closer, and Jane closest of all. I don't want her to get into any trouble without me." Maura was doing that _thing_ where she flirted with everyone nearby, and not just Jane, though she didn't actually give the dirty old man her special come-hither eye. Just the shoulder thing, and the voice. "Actually," she continued with a grin, "I'd love to hear that story. Maybe you can tell it to me later over that pint of... hooch? After all, we do have until tomorrow before we're due back at your mother's place." _That should distract them both from the tender subject of the absent JJ_.

"No," Jane shook her head, "No way I'm telling you that story or leaving you alone with Bobby long enough to hear it." She handed over a couple of bills to pay. _Thank you, Maura._ "And stop flirting with him. You'll just encourage him. Trust me, you _do not_ want to encourage him." She started putting her change away.

"Sure she does," Bobby stuck his hands back in the front of his coveralls. "You can encourage me all you want, Miss M. You won't hear me complain _at all._" He looked over to Jane who was steadily giving him a death glare. "But it looks like Miss Jane here might be staking claim. Don't tell me you really are staking claim on each other?" He waggled his fuzzy eyebrows suggestively.

Maura lifted one shoulder in eloquent, almost European shrug and apology as she said, "Sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to lead you on." She had never so much as let Jane stray an inch from her, from the moment she'd slipped up under that arm. "Jane was right. I really am quite taken - and so is she, so don't get any ideas. And no, you can't watch."

Jane let out a snort as she grabbed the bags. "Sorry, Bobby. You heard the lady. We're out of here. Catch you the next time we're up." She smiled fondly at him. "You call me if you need anything."

"Always do, Miss Jane. You two go have fun," he winked at them.

Using her backside, Jane pushed the doors open and held it for Maura, "I like him. He's a good guy, just a little dirty." The detective chuckled. "Okay, we better keep the ice cream in the cab. You ready to get back? I want a BLT for lunch, and ice cream, and then you for dessert," she said nonchalantly as she dropped the bags in the back and secured them.

Maura' reached over to fish the keys from Jane's mouth and unlock the truck. "Sounds perfect. I'll cook, though. I want you saving your energy," she replied to her girlfriend with a saucy little toss of her hair. "I believe I was promised dessert _al fresco_. Shall I drive on the way back, so you can relax?"

"No, you don't get to drive." Jane grabbed the keys. "I don't get to drive your car. You don't get to drive the truck. Besides, I like driving the truck. It's fun, and it makes me feel," she shrugged. _Really, Rizzoli? Yeah… okay, sometimes I like it, so just say it._ "Badass butch. So, no truck driving for you. Now, get in so we can go. I want my dessert first."

With gratifying quickness, Maura was in the truck, belted, and straddling the gear shift as before. As Jane laughed at her, she blushed - hard. "I just... kind of started to understand why sometimes people want you to use the handcuffs," she explained shyly, then laughingly pushed it aside. "I'm not saying I do. The ones you carry are definitely not made for comfort. But I do love it when you get this way. Drive, Jane. I don't know how long I can wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane found herself panting and boneless on the front porch of the cabin. A quilt beneath her and Maura sprawled on top of her, she took her time regaining her self-control. The afternoon dessert break had turned into more of a marathon, and they were both worn but not nearly as sated as they probably should have been given their activity for the past few hours.

"I didn't realize you could scream like that, Babe," she said in a lazy but teasing voice. _That was freaking awesome. I have got to make her do that again before we leave here._

When Maura had somewhat recovered and caught her breath, she sat up again, weight resting on her bent knees by Jane's hips, though exhaustion bowed her back and made every motion seem deliciously difficult. Her hair was a glorious mess of snarls, lips swollen, and there were a few marks in her flesh from fingers pressing insistently into her shoulders, back, and hips. Her fingers dragged slowly up Jane's torso, between her breasts, up the chin, and to that mouth she loved so much. "I didn't either," she admitted when she could speak audibly, but then she lost it again and collapsed back down until she was curled stomach to stomach and breasts to breasts with her girlfriend.

"Tell me..." her breath was returning to normal, but gradually it became more ragged again as she played catch-up with her oxygen intake. "When is it my turn again? Because I love it when you take me, Jane, and I want to make you feel what I just felt. _God_, you make me _feel_."

"Well, I can't move well, you can't move well, and we haven't eaten in over 12 hours. I think it might be time to call uncle, don't you?" Jane ran her hands down Maura's back to rest on her hips. _How is it she can feel this amazing all the time? Wait… she just said something important. Come on, brain, what was it? I make her feel. What does that mean? Too hungry and too tired to make sense of that, but that sounds really important, so... Okay, we really do need to take a break… dammit. _"What do you say to a quick shower, some food, and then round two? Promise I'll be all yours… in the bed. It's starting to get kind of cold out here. Besides, I want to ask you something, but I think I need to eat something besides," she blushed despite where she was, what she had just been doing, and how long she'd been doing it, "um, besides you so I can focus."

Maura - who regularly ran marathons, did yoga, trained on a treadmill, and took self-defense classes - rose with not just reluctance but actual difficulty. "I'll wash lettuce and do other prep work," she suggested, "while you shower. Then you cook the bacon while I shower. Then it's definitely time for some food. Mm, woman, you are wearing me out." She stood and offered Jane a hand-up, no longer looking around to see if anyone was coming to disturb their solitude and look upon their nakedness. Her movements were of a type she'd never had before, ever since their starlit tryst of the night before. Anyone would be able to tell how she'd spent this weekend. She looked smug all over. "But don't worry. Once I get some protein in me and rehydrate, I will be returning the favor. Favors." She giggled, half-drunk with loving.

* * *

><p>"I love bacon," Jane said around bites of her sandwich. "Too bad it's probably the worst thing on the planet for you short of just eating lard." She took another bite. "Bacon is the candy of meat, seriously." She stared at her sandwich in admiration. "I'd be worried about the calories, but I think you've got me covered on burning those off." With a chuckle, she took another bite.<p>

For once, Maura did not mention the caloric, fat, or toxin content of bacon. She just wolfed down two BLTs with extra bacon and lettuce, without a word until the last crumb was off her plate and her lips were licked clean of sandwich juice. Only when all actual need for the paper napkin was obviated did she pick it up and use it for the sake of form. "I agree. No rules, Jane. I don't want any rules from now until we leave here tomorrow. I just want to eat when we want, sleep and shower when we have to, and defile every square inch of this cabin, the front porch, and the truck. But first," she added as she filled up her water glass in the sink once more, then picked up Jane's to do the same, "you said you had a question for me. Do you remember what it was?"

_Defile every… oh my god, she's going to kill me. Well, _she tilted her head to the side as she considered it, _I've seen worse ways to go._ She thought about it a little longer before shaking herself back to the present. "Yeah," _What the hell was it? Oh, right… the thing… on the porch she said. Mmm… porch… Dessert… Maura…no, Jane. Talk now. Dessert later._ She smiled broadly. "I don't think I'm ever going to think of dessert the same way again." She chuckled, dismissing Maura's question with a wave of her hand. "On the porch, you said I make you feel. What did you mean?"

Maura set down Jane's water glass before nearly up-ending her own into her mouth, taking the task of hydration very seriously. Only when it was down to about one large gulp left did she set down the glass and pick up the empty lunch plates to begin the washing up. She worked idly as she mused over how to phrase her meaning. "I think a lot," she began, "and I can spend all day in my head. I'm a physical person too, of course. I care a lot about my physical health, and of course my work is very detailed and requires a lot of strength. But a lot of the time, it's very easy for me to ignore what ought to be about a third of my selfhood, my existence. Well, it would be, except that a couple of years ago I met you. You remind me... Oh, Jane, this is terrible." She set the clean, wet plates in the dish draining rack and turned around, looking horrified. "I was just about to quote Barry Manilow*."

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the Barry Manilow quotations." Jane finished off her water and stood up. "I think I get it." She reached forward, pulling the smaller woman against her. "I see it on your face every time I walk in a room. For a little while," she tilted her head, dark eyes holding hazel as her arms snaked around Maura's waist, "I thought the look I saw was just something you did when people you knew walked into a room. But, I realize that the way you look at me," she shrugged, "You don't look at other people like that. Just me, and I," she began to kiss the doctor's neck between words, "Am a very," a kiss, "lucky," another, "woman." _Dessert time? Oh yeah, I think so._

"A little while?" Maura repeated as she tried in vain to continue washing their silverware and cooking utensils. "You only thought that way for a little while? Jane," she dropped the last spatula back into the sink and quickly rinsed the soap from her hands, "how long have you known how much I wanted you?" She was laughing through all the kisses, but there was a hint of indignation as well. "How long did you tease me _on purpose_?"

"I'm a detective. I notice things. I just didn't know what those things were until I ate that hotdog. Then, it sort of clicked." Frowning, Jane stopped her attack. "I promise. That's the truth, Babe. Don't be mad."

"I'm not," Maura reassured her girlfriend, still laughing. "But good. I'm glad to know it wasn't on purpose. I'd hate to think you were able to hold out that long once you knew." She started returning the kisses, taking up the gentle assault that Jane had abandoned. _My turn_. "Now, I have a question for you." She held Jane close to inhale the clean, rich scent of her warm skin. "Where?"

"Mmmmm… here's good," Jane replied allowing herself to be moved around to wherever her girlfriend wanted her. _Life is good_.

* * *

><p>***** The Barry Manilow song that Maura references is called "Ready To Take A Chance Again." Look up the lyrics, and even if you think he's just so uncool, listen to this one song and realize how often it applies to your life. *****<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Besides the scenery and the food, the detective focused on the woman sharing the experience with her. The days were filled with a kind of warmth and happiness that was new to both of them, and Sunday's arrival was not welcomed.

"We have to go back, Maura. It's a long drive, and we have to go to work tomorrow. Plus, we have to find something for Ma's birthday next Sunday," Jane sighed heavily as she curled into Maura's side and away from the morning light. "Actually, I'm feeling kind of guilty for not going to family dinner tonight. Ma wanted us both to go tonight. She was making some sort of French chicken something she said you'd really like. She wanted your take on how well she did with it."

Maura checked her wrist. Backwoods vacation or not, she hadn't left her Cartier watch at home. "Actually, I think we could start driving in about an hour and be back home in time to shower, change, and get to your parents' house on time, with one small change in plan. Do you have an idea of the sort of gift you'd like to get her?"

"I was thinking a piece of jewelry, like a necklace. Ma doesn't actually have a lot of jewelry, but I know she likes to wear lockets and pendants." Glancing at the watch on Maura's wrist, Jane narrowed her eyes. "I just realized your watch cost more than my car." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go figure. Anyway, why do you ask about Ma? You got something in mind that doesn't cost more than my car?"

Maura looked a little uncomfortable as she slipped her arm around Jane's waist, delightful all by itself, but also having the benefit of removing her timepiece from direct view. "Um... No, it won't cost that much. If you like, it won't even cost what your car is worth right now. I just want to save us some time this week, okay? Let me see if I can get cellphone reception out here." Soon she was on the phone. "This is Maura Isles for Peter Garcia. Yes, I'll hold. ... Hello, Peter. It's good to talk to you again, too. How's your father holding up? Oh, I'm so glad. Look, I need a special item, and we'll probably need to view a selection, because it's very important. I'd like to see three to five choices by... oh, Thursday evening after work, or we might be able to come to your offices on Friday over lunch. The budget is anywhere between..." She lifted a brow in question until Jane caught on and named a figure, which Maura doubled when passing it on to the person at the other end of the phone. After all, there were two of them. "Will you take the specifics from my friend? It's for someone she knows much better than I do." After obtaining assent, she handed the phone to Jane, then stretched out on her back.

Questions fired back and forth. Desired metal, color, engraving, stones, chain length. Matching earrings or bracelet? Very good, madam. When the desired level of understanding was reached, Maura took the phone back from Jane, smiling. "Thank you again, Peter. I'm so grateful to have your help. What? Um," she glanced towards Jane, blushing, "y-yes, it was. Oh, you are _bad_." She giggled. Actually giggled. "I think not, Peter. There are limits to what I'm willing to ask a gay man to do for me more than once. I'll take care of that myself this time. Be well, Peter."

"What did he just say to you?" Jane asked, eyes suspicious. "Yes what is? Why is he bad? Maura?"

Maura giggled as she hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the little table where her purse lay. "He asked if this _friend_ was actually my lover, and then he asked if he could help us locate and purchase anything for..." her brows arched suggestively, "...each other. Don't think he's out of line for asking, Jane. He's been my personal concierge since I was eighteen, and he knows that I trust his discretion implicitly."

"I'd be shocked you have a personal concierge and embarrassed by his offer, but I think I'm starting to get accustomed to the curveballs you throw me all the time." Jane kissed the back of Maura's left hand. "Why did you double my price?" _Whoa, she just told someone about us. Back that truck up, Rizzoli. _"Wait a sec, Maura, did _you_ just admit to someone that we're together?"

"Just Peter," Maura dismissed the concern. "Actually, I called him from work on Monday. He needs to know as much about me as possible in order to be effective at his job. I already know that I can trust Peter with absolutely everything. There's a reason he felt able to ask me if we needed anything of the kind he mentioned." She slid her arms around Jane's waist, not quite up to letting either of them get dressed yet. "When I was eighteen and first acquired his services, Peter told me that his highest value was discretion. I tested him by asking him for things that I was certain my parents would dislike enough to challenge me if they found out about them. Items such as those, very personal and obvious in function, were on my list. My parents never did confront me about any of those things, which is how I know that no matter what I ask of Peter, as long as it's legal, he will literally take my secrets with him to the grave."

"Okay, I trust your judgment." Jane readjusted to allow Maura to move even closer to her. "But, the cost of the necklace? You doubled the price I gave you! Maura, I don't understand why you did that." She frowned, confusion and traces of anger clearly written on her face.

Maura was taken aback by the sudden upset she read in Jane's expression, but she explained patiently rather than becoming upset, herself. "You told me what your budget was. I doubled it because I'm contributing the other half. I want to get her something too, Jane, but I can't get her a separate gift or she'll wonder why. Your mother won't know what the gift costs. She'll just know that it's from her daughter who loves her. If you're truly uncomfortable with the idea, I can call Peter and ask him to reduce the target budget, but I really hope you'll let me do this."

The brunette's jaw flexed as she bit down, trying not to say anything else before she could think it through. _Maybe Ma _**_should_**_ know it's from both of us? Maybe Maura should buy a present for Ma herself? I don't think she'd think anything of if Maura did. I mean, Ma's always telling me Maura is 'practically family' anyway. Maura _**_is_**_ family. … … … which is why she wants to contribute to the gift. She's family even if the family doesn't know it… yet. Oh. _"When we decide to come out," Jane started after the moment's quiet reflection, "and if Ma turns out to be okay with it, I want you to promise me that you'll tell her you helped buy her birthday gift this year." She gave the small woman a gentle squeeze as she placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're part of the family. You should be able to contribute to Ma's gift, and, when you're able, you should be able to let Ma know that you helped. She'd want to know. Okay?"

Maura turned her face up towards Jane's kiss, pleased that her request had been accepted. "Whenever that happens, Jane, whenever you're ready, I'm happy to go forward with you. At your pace."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As always, your reviews are loved and welcomed. We have at least one, if not two, more stories in this series to go.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The "A Little" series in order:

A Little Unwell  
>A Little Better<br>A Little More  
>A Little Downtime<br>A Little Peace  
>A Little Diversion<br>A Little Panic  
>A Little Family<br>A Little Closure


End file.
